Sweet Tooth American
by MissAmerican
Summary: Oliver killed his boyfriend (Francois or 2p France) when he does he finds Alfred. Alfred is really nice and let him into his house. Oliver slowly fall in love with Alfred and would do anything for Alfred even if mean in dying. Oliver has to face his dark past to be able to be with Alfred. But he always has his sweet hero so they'll handle it together no matter what comes to.


Sweet Tooth American

Alfred and Oliver...Arthur and Francis

Warning: Well nothing if you don't count Oliver killing something

Enjoy

Title: Sweet Tooth America

Real AN: I thought this would be adorable so I'm going to write this mentions of past UsUk well even tho I don't like UsUk I like the 2p version it's much better or I like this one because its adorable.

Summary: Oliver killed his boyfriend (Francois or 2p France) when he does he finds Alfred. Alfred is really nice and let him into his house. Oliver slowly fall in love with Alfred and would do anything for Alfred even if mean in dying. Oliver has to face his dark past to be able to be with Alfred. But he always has his sweet hero so they'll handle it together no matter what comes their way.

Im just some lowlife Fangirl who like stuff don't ask okay.

America X 2p!England'

* * *

Alfred was thinking where is he is no where to be seen. Alfred sighed and wondered the streets think if he will ever find Arthur. Alfred whined cause he had hated to wait around for people especially Arthur. When Arthur knows not to keep him waiting.

Oliver was dragging out a body because his boyfriend cheated on him he needed to get rid of it. Bad thing is he was in the middle of New York were anywhere could be found with prints. New York was pretty big not like Alaska or Texas but whatever.

Oliver sighed he did want to have to do this but he opened a garbage can up and dumped what look like a guy with stubble black around his eyes and messed long hair. Oliver ran. He knew that it would be to dangerous for him because he was covered in blood.

Alfred was going home when he saw "Arthur". Alfred rushed towards him kinda angry and knowing he would have said it was the stupid american fault.

Oliver looked at Alfred and said "Do I know you?"

Alfred was confused was this not Arthur he sighed he had thought someone was Arthur now he was really going to be yelled at.

Alfred smiles and says "you seem alone why don't you come home with me."

Oliver says " I'm sorry but I just got over a bad break up"

Alfred says "okay but still you look tired so are you coming or not."

Oliver smiled and followed behind Alfred back home to Alfred's house. When they got inside it was very warm this made Oliver smile. Alfred had walked over to the couch and sat down. Oliver looked at him and sat down as well. When he did he heard a crack. Alfred went to investigate the noise along with Oliver.

Alfred didn't see anything but he knew something was wrong. Alfred sighed and went to the kitchen to cook something for him and his guest. Oliver was just sitting there waiting. Alfred walked back in with a two salad and four cupcake.

Oliver lit up when he saw the cupcakes. Cupcakes were his favorite dessert item ever it was like a meal to him. Oliver was waiting for his cupcakes. When Alfred put them on the table and two salads. Oh god he had to eat salad too. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Oliver ran to Alfred and begged him to only let him eat the cupcakes cause he didn't like laughed a little and complied and gave him the cupcakes. Alfred walked and put the other salad in the refrigerator.

Alfred went back to only find two cupcakes left. Alfred started eating his salad. Oliver was eating one of the cupcakes. Alfred smiled when he saw Oliver eat. Oliver looks like he hadn't been eats so it was great to see him actually eating. Oliver smiled thinking this guy is nice not like my ex boyfriend he had to be taken care of or I was never going to get knew he wasn't supposed to be here he knew it wouldn't be long before THEY tried to find him so it was good to know he had someone who was on his side.

There was a sudden know on the door, Oliver jumped by this suddenness. Alfred went to go see who it was Oliver had followed after holding a knife of his own. Luckily it was just Arthur who was soaked in rain water. The American couldn't help but laugh. The older man looked at the younger one and sighed he was going to get him later for this. Oliver had hid the knife making sure he wasn't kicked out. This is when Arthur turned to look at Oliver. Arthur stood there amazed and well shocked. Alfred smiled at least he wasn't yelling at Alfred for lauging at him or at least not yet.

Oliver looked away from the new comer scared he was going to get hurt. Arthur walked past Alfred and looked into the other British mans eyes. Arthur was sure this was a Doppelgänger but he looked like he had much brighter clothes. Oliver just smiled and sat down he knew this was a bad idea coming here now he was going to be made fun of. That's when Arthur smiled which was very unexpected. Oliver didn't know what kind of cruel punishment this was but he was sure scared for his life.

Arthur went to the couch to wait for the other brother they had. Alfred went to his room and got into his pajamas. Which was the perfect time to ask Oliver who he was and what he was doing here. Oliver tried to avoid the question because he didn't like thinking of his past. The horror of his past was to horrible for anyone.

Alfred had came in a few minutes later with some pajamas of his own for Oliver. Oliver blushed they were too big for him but Alfred wouldn't take no for an answer. Oliver went to Alfred room and got dressed in there he was smiling looking at what Alfred had in his room. That when Oliver heard chattering coming from the other room. When he came back he found another guy with them. He looked an awfully lot like Alfred but with violet eyes. Alfred was hugging the newest new comer. Oliver just sat next to Alfred scared. The newest new comer looked at Oliver and smiled. It would be horribly rude ispf the new comer didn't introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Matthew Williams, what is your name."

Oliver replied with "I'm Oliver but most people call me Ollie."

The American smiled he didn't know Oliver could have such a cute nickname. Oliver was smiling but then he remembered he had one cupcake left. Oliver had excused himself from them to go get the cupcake. That's when he discovered the cupcake was gone.

Oliver went and looked for it he was determined to find it if he didn't he would be heart broken maybe Alfred had seen it. Oliver went to Alfred and asked if he had seen he cupcake. Alfred had told him he put it away since Oliver didn't eat it right away. Oliver checked the fridge and all the cabinets and they weren't there. Untill the American came in picked up Oliver to help him o the top to get the container. Oliver got it and smiled when he opened it. Oliver smiled and thanked Alfred and went to eat the cupcake.

Arthur was reading as he usually did waiting for the American. Matthew was tired so he went to bed he knew it was terribly rude but it was more terribly rude to fall asleep if guest. Alfred has covered his mouth yawning as Oliver was smiling finishing the cupcake. Arthur knew Oliver wouldn't have a place to sleep to he thought and left to his room. Alfred offered Oliver his room knowing it would be rude if he didn't. Oliver was think should he do it but it was hard he was already wearing Alfred's pajamas and they were warm and snugly so maybe. Alfred too tired he picked up Oliver and went to bed together. Oliver was a blushing mess.

When the next day came around. Matthew was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Arthur was reading. As for Oliver and Alfred they were asleep and Alfred was hugging Oliver. Matthew and Arthur knew not to wake Alfred up from his sleep or he'll be in a bad mood. Oliver was the first to wake out of the two. Oliver couldn't help but blush when he saw Alfred snuggled next to him. Oliver thought to himself Alfred is warm. So he decided to go back to sleep.

When they both woke up Matthew was done making breakfast. Matthew knew how much Alfred loved his pancakes. Oliver was happy to see Alfred eat but he preferred to always have cupcakes for breakfast. Alfred had notched Oliver wasn't eating much. So then he went into his secret stash of junk food and pulled out Minnie cupcakes. Oliver was happy he had never seen Minnie cupcake before so when he got them he ate them happily.

Alfred hoped that maybe they could leave this house it was rundown, holes in the roof, the sinks always busting, floorboards missing, bullet holes in the wall. They couldn't do anything to it cause they were renting the rooms of the house. The owner would get mad if they did anything to the house. One Day, a guy named Francis took Matthew and Arthur to his house to live. Matthew couldn't take it so he called over his friend. When Francis saw Arthur he instantly fell in love so he took Arthur. Francis told Matthew that he said three people. So when he noticed Oliver he almost left. Alfred was the one stayed behind with Oliver. Alfred was saving up his money he had $12,597 saved up from birthdays, jobs, on the street, grandparents, a mini lottery, and other things.

Oliver felt bad he only $50 and that really didn't help much. Alfred wanted to keep Oliver feed and under a roof so he worked multiple jobs. Some paid $20 dollars a hour that's when he got lucky, but some would only pay $3 a hour. In totally Alfred had got $61,495 by the end. Matthew and Arthur was feeling bad and generous so they gave him the money they had saved up. With that together it with Arthur and Matthew money combined so Alfred had ended up with $151,276. Alfred was still working though.

Alfred asked Oliver what he wanted. Oliver replied with a simple little bakery when the house is above the work place. Alfred smiled knowing this was a good idea because when Alfred would come home there would be lots of cupcakes and they were extremely delicious.

Oliver was happy when he saw Alfred come back home. He was so happy when he saw him he wanted to make Alfred a very special cupcake. That's until Something Was knocking at their door. Alfred being the brave one answering it. They weren't expecting visitors.

Alfred tried to close the door but it was to late. THEY had got in. One of them said get Oliver and then the other said get the fatty. Alfred was gonna say something until he was knocked out cold. Oliver was thrashing around trying to break free from the people who had knocked out Alfred. That's until Oliver realized who the people were. It was Matt and Al he was confused. Why would they do this to a person who raised them? Al obviously crying saying forgive but this is for Francois. Oliver moved out the way. Al had hit the vase. Alfred had spent so much on it.

After a while and hitting a swinging. They got tired.

Oliver agreed to go back with them and face his punishment no matter how bad it was. When Alfred woke up he saw several things broken and Oliver missing. He went looking for him. Alfred figured where'd they gone he was he found Oliver he was passed out. Alfred quickly grabbed Oliver and ran. He would have done anything for Oliver and Oliver do the same for Alfred. They had really loved each other. They're not gonna make sure no people will get in the way of their love for each other.

Oliver woke up when fresh air hit his face. He wasn't complaining. That's when the building they left explode. Alfred ran faster and ran hike he don't know what was gonna happen and he didn't wanna find out.

.

.

.

.

.

All he knew was cool guys don't look at explosions.

Alfred hugged Oliver when they got home and Oliver loved every second of it. And ever since that they have never been apart ever since.

* * *

Alfred - America

Oliver - 2p! England

Arthur - England

Matthew - Canada

Matt - 2p!Canada

Al - 2p! America

Francis - France

Francois - 2p! France

BYE


End file.
